Not Even Another Apocalypse
by Merlin242
Summary: "You're late" she choked out, voice muffled. "Sorry princess" warmth bleeding into his tone as the endearment left his lips "traffic was a nightmare." Bellarke season 5 reunion AU. Rated T because I'm Paranoid. I do not own the 100.


**AN: HI GUYS! So who else watched the new episode of the 100 and was kind of mad that Bellamy and Echo happened. Anyway, this fic popped into my head and literally would not leave me alone so I hope you like it.**

 **Important Details: In this fic Bellamy and Echo didn't happen. This takes place at some point in season 5- not sure when. Bellamy left with the rest of their friends at the end of season 4 unlike in my other fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

Bellamy trudged through the forest, his only companion the leaves that crackled beneath his boots and the trees that surrounded him on either side.

''God I'm an idiot'' he berated, thinking of how in his anger at their situation he had stormed away from his ragtag group, alone and in no particular direction- the result, he was lost.

His only comfort was the fact he hadn't forgotten his gun.

Sighing, Bellamy cast his mind to the other reason he had stormed away- someone; (let's be honest it was probably Monty, Raven or Murphy) had made a stupid comment on how 'Clarke would have loved it in their little patch of green' and it's safe to say he had lost it.

He'd screamed at them to 'shut up' and that they 'didn't know what they were talking about' before grabbing his gun and hightailing it out of there, red faced and fury etched on his features.

It had taken him precisely 15 minutes to realise he had both overreacted and got lost- it seemed 6 years in space had seriously affected his earth skills.

 _'He just couldn't deal with this shit right now.'_

He couldn't deal with the memories of a certain princess his mind conjured the minute they stepped foot on the ground.

He couldn't deal with the fact that the sky reminded him of how blue her eyes were or that the sun reminded him of how her hair used to shine.

He couldn't deal with the fact he was angry all the time, angry at himself, angry at the earth, angry at the lack of progress they were making and the one that made him feel the most guilty; angry at Clarke- something he rarely admitted.

It angered him that she hadn't made it back to the ship, that she sacrificed herself, that their last conversation hadn't ended with the words he so desperately wanted to say, the words he probably would never get to and what angered him most was that Clarke made him care; she made him care so goddamn much that sometimes it physically hurt him to even think of her.

The blonde haired beauty that despite all of their differences had wormed her way into his heart and never left.

A shadow moved in the corner of his eye, snapping him from his thoughts as he turned- fully expecting to come face to face with some sort of radioactive creature.

It was a person, one he couldn't get a good look at with how they were half hidden in the trees.

Fingering the gun at his belt, Bellamy cautiously stepped forward "hey" he called out and observed how the figure froze in place "I'm not going to-" the rest of the words died in his throat as they whipped around and Bellamy was faced with someone he never thought he'd see again.

 _"Clarke"_ he sounded half strangled but for once he didn't care.

"Bellamy" she breathed and then she was running at him, mirroring the way she had once ran at him the first time they had hugged.

He had the fleeting thought it was all some kind of sick dream right before she collided with him, solid, warm, _real_ and by the gods did she fit in his arms just as she once had.

He buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the smell that was simply Clarke as she clung to him like a limpet.

"You're late" she choked out, voice muffled.

"Sorry princess" warmth bleeding into his tone as the endearment left his lips "traffic was a nightmare."

Clarke huffed out a laugh against his shoulder "I missed you Bellamy Blake."

"I missed you too Clarke Griffin" he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head "more than you can imagine."

"That's hard to believe" she mumbled and Bellamy tightened his arms around her when she began shaking like a leaf.

Lowering the pair of them to the ground, Bellamy leant against the tree at his back- relishing in the feel of Clarke being in his arms once more even as she cried.

And boy did she cry.

She fisted her hands into his shirt so tightly he was afraid it would tear and he felt the tears wet his shirt as she let out gut wrenching sobs.

"I'm sorry I left you" he whispered, once her cries had turned to small sniffles.

"I'm not" she stated, voice clear despite her earlier breakdown "you did what I told you to do, you thought with your head."

Clarke lifted her head to look him in the eye and Bellamy met her gaze unwaveringly "and I'm proud of you for that."

He smiled at her, taking in the features that had changed slightly, she looked older, more worn, a little more tired and she had a new haircut (one he secretly loved) but despite all that he could see the same smile, the same sky blue eyes sparkling with happiness and his breath caught in his throat.

"I think you should start thinking with your heart princess, instead of your head" he said softly, wondering if she would catch what he was implying.

"I got you for that" she said confidently and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Cradling her face in his hands Bellamy surged forward, closing the small gap and meeting her lips with his. The kiss was everything he'd dreamed of.

Clarke met his desperation with hers- kissing him with such a passion he had seen many times before, in the dropship, at polis, the last time he had seen her and countless other times.

They broke apart when the need for air became too great and Bellamy panted against Clarke's neck, dimly aware that at some point during their kiss Clarke had moved so she was straddling him.

''Princess'' Bellamy mumbled tilting her face up so they could lock eyes ''I want to tell you something'' taking a deep breath Bellamy began ''the past 6 years have been both a dream and a nightmare- a dream because I haven't had to look over my shoulder watching for the next thing that wants to kill me, a nightmare because I've had to live without you; thinking you're dead.''

''I'm here, I'm right here'' she whispered laying a hand on his cheek and Bellamy took comfort from the warmth it emitted.

''I thought about you every day, the things I'd say to you if you had lived- I thought about all the time we spent together and all the time we spent apart; every minute of it and then I realised something I should have a long time ago. I'm in love with you- and being apart from you for so long has made me love you even more; it's only solidified your place in my heart- a heart that belongs to you, as it always has.''

Clarke gasped at his admission, tears filling her eyes ''and I want- no, need- you to know that not even another apocalypse is going to take me away from your side ever again.''

''I love you too Bellamy, and I'm not leaving you again; know that'' Clarke said as she leaned forward capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

There was still a lot for them to talk about- their years apart, their feelings and everything else they needed to but for now Bellamy was content with just having the girl he loved in his arms, the girl he thought dead for 6 long years and in that moment Bellamy thought back to something he had once said to Clarke when they shot the rockets into space _'I wouldn't even know what to wish for.'_

Back then it was true but now he knew, he would wish for exactly this- Clarke Griffin; a girl who had gone to hell and back right alongside him and still came out on top, a girl who had fought with everything she had, a girl who had sacrificed herself to save him and their friends…

 _His girl,_ and he wouldn't have that any other way.

 **AN: So that's the end, I hope you liked it and please read and review- getting feedback really helps a lot. Thanks.**


End file.
